jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumanji Villains
As well as animals and plants, players should be wary of anyone they meet in Jumanji, Jumanji's few residents are not to be trusted. *Van Pelt. A Victorian game Hunter with a short temper. Hunts anything, even man. *Von Richtor. A German hunter who turned up in Jumanji one day and became somewhat of a rival to Van Pelt as Jumanji's deadliest hunter. However Van Pelt just finds him extremely tedious for disrupting his reputation as the huntsman of Jumanji. He has two giant hawks and wields a wrist mounted harpoon gun. *Professor Ibsen. The engineer of Jumanji. He is the origin of mostly all of the creatures in Jumanji except ones that may have existed long before him. It is strongly hinted to those able to visit his factory when he allows that most, if not all the creatures are just very sophisticated robots. Even Ibsen is a robot. Or not as Jumanji is known to trick players. However he denied being responsible for other creatures that are actually living things in Jumanji that he refers to as organic trash. As such anything that is one of his creations is either a sophisticated robot or a synthetic life form. He doesn’t like things that are useless or cute. The only thing he finds beautiful is violent or aggressive traits in creatures. Hence all his creations are unrelenting killing machines. *Trader Slick. The merchant of Jumanji. He sells everything, from useless junk to powerful potions or deadly artifacts. However he is not an honest merchant as he often swindles customers. Strangely is completely harmless to players and very friendly. (The only remote danger if any is that he could swindle you out of valuables just for useless junk, distract or pester you or just ignorantly sell you something dangerous.) The one time he was ordered to hunt down Peter and Judy he couldn’t be bothered to swindle Judy so he just took her shoes... *Captain Squint. A pirate captain with a wooden nose. Always comes back from any sort of near fatal encounter. Later gets a crew of his own In the form of two marooned pirates called Mr Shreve and Mr Shatic. *The Master. Apparently the Master of Jumanji until Peter, Judy and Alan discovered he was just another player trapped in Jumanji. He must have got on Jumanji's good side for it to employ him as one its enforcers. He is voiced by Tony Jay. *Stalker. The actual master of Jumanji as far as we know. A skeleton lich wearing cavalier clothes. He hates cheaters and rule breakers and punishes them severely. If you really make him mad by doing things such as stealing Jumanji's dice or threatening Jumanji he will come after you personally to destroy you! *Jamazons. One the many tribes of Jumanji. A race of warrior women ruled by their queen Gina. Only the strongest gets to be queen. Jamazon custom is that on a Jamazon wedding the groom is sacrificed by being lowered into a pit of lava. Other fun facts about them is that a common form of execution in Jamazon culture is death by Snu Snu! *Aston Phillips. An explorer who only thinks of himself and is rather greedy, this greed leading to his downfall twice. Slick once stole his compass. *The sorcerer/sorceress of Jumanji. Anyone who reads from the forbidden tome of Jumanji magic becomes the new sorcer or sorceress of Jumanji until the tome is taken from them. Mrs Desmona briefly became the sorceress. There may or may not have been others before her. Judy Shepherd can apparently resist the urges of the tome's gift of ultimate power as she is able to during her brief time enhanced by the book scare Ms Desmona and then relinquish its power. Probably because she has no desire to want phenomenal magical powers, she just wanted to teach Ms Desmona a lesson. *Flint. A handsome prince who lives in a castle in the sky. However his good looks hides a sinister dark side as he can turn people to stone with one look. *Mud people such as Mud Boy. *Sand people. Ruled by a bad tempered sand king who has lost his treasure. Elemental sand beings. *Manjis. Living masks. A tribe of Jumanji and probably the first that players will encounter if they survive long enough in the game. They dislike people screaming. They speak their own language that may sound like childish noises, but don't ever try to mimic them without learning the language as you could unknowingly offend them. They also don't like people touching their stuff and have a strange habit of suddenly declaring random spots where people are standing as sacred land. As such many things upset them. Sometimes if they like you they will invite you to join their tribe as a Manji. However this is an extremely rare occurrence. Notable members are; Tribal Bob, (Peter's on and off friend in the Manji tribe and is usually the most friendly) The witch doctor, (A fierce black mask that is the Manji witch doctor and seems to also be their leader. He doesn't tolerate Peter's antics and mishaps) and Woody. (A Manji killed by a river monster in Masked Identity.) *Giant ants. Two tribes of giant talking ants at eternal war with each other over the bahoot. A blob of red and black matter sacred to both of them. *Jumaki. A tribe of green bird people. They are initially hostile to outsiders because a black cloud was stealing their eggs. However when Peter and Judy discover the black cloud to be Ibsen's blimp and they help take back the eggs and fight off Ibsen, the Jumaki become friends with them. *Juju warriors. Unknown but apparently fierce and dangerous warriors. They have feathers somewhere, possibly a headdress. *Headhunters. The unfriendly literal head collecting kind! *The ape Judge. A talking ape who is the judge of Jumanji. However he isn't a benevolent judge. In fact he always judges people to be guilty without a fair trail and is very impatient. He also gives very cruel punishments such as eternal enslavement in labour camps on Detention Island and executions, which are his favourite. His weapon is Justice, a giant man eating gorilla. He is known to tamper with things he doesn't understand or care to learn of despite others warning him. As such things backfire horribly on him. *Mudboy. A cute but obnoxious little mud boy created by Peter. He hates rules and bossy people, who he calls boss monsters. He may seem fun and friendly at first, but when angered he is extremely dangerous! Has Earth elemental powers. *Mudgirl. Mudboy's bossy older sister. Somehow she's able to keep him on a tight leash. Unfortunately she likes playing with her dolls and having tea parties. If she makes you join in there is no escape. *Wanji. A tribe known by the Manji that live on the other side of Jumanji. It's unknown what they look like but Peter was able to fool the Manji by dressing his local family doctor up in banana leaves and wearing coconuts over his eyes. * Erickson Core Category:Jumanjicyclopedia